Lucifers call the story behind the game
by Yaoi-Girl69
Summary: This is just my story version of the game lucifers call/ nocturne. If you've played the game you'll get the jist. Set in Tokyo and 'new' tokyo. Quite angsty. MAJOR SPOILERS. So if you intend to play the game don't read. Enjoy D
1. The dream

**Lucifers call - the story behind the game**

_Hi pplz! This is a story i just randomly stared to write one day. It's based on the game Shin Megami Tensei Lucifers call/nocturne. The only main difference is the names of the 2 friends, and the fact that i'm a girl instead of a boy. I don't own any of the ideas of characters in this story, Shin Megami Tensei does. Just thought i'd better say. If you haven't played the game i reccomend you to if you like RPG's, but this is virtually the storyline. Oh, and in the game it's set in a hospital, here it's set in a school... and i didn't mention all of the torturing and stuff =O kk's? Right-heo... enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Someone is calling my name. Calling me for a reason I do not know. It all began in a dream, a dream I had as I was lying in my bed. A face was staring me in the eyes beckoning me to the school that night, and telling me the world is to end. My Teacher, my favourite teacher. These are the very words she spoke: "Tonight, darkness will befall the land, the place we call home. You cannot be devoured by this darkness. Come to the school, where all will be explained you shall be spared from the death that will clench every living soul." I heeded her words and told only a number of my friends. Not all believed me and some thought I was mad but those who did where, my best friend, Rhianna and another of my closest friends, Matt. I only wish they met the same fate as the rest of my companions, quick and painless, with no suffering or regret. I could never have wished such misfortune upon them as I already have.

As we approached the school that night I felt uneasy, like something was wrong. The atmosphere felt different. As we entered the school building the doors slammed shut behind us, preventing our escape, like we were being caught in a huge trap. Our attempts of escape were futile. As we wandered hopelessly around in circles I noticed that there were doors where there were never doors before. Corridors led to different parts of the school, some which never existed in daylight. We were all disorientated. As we walked through the endless, almost snakelike corridors for hours on end, we came to a final decision; we must split up if we were ever to find our teacher. As we came to an elevator that was, once again, never before seen, we decided to take different floors. Just typically, I got stuck with the basement. Was it mere coincidence that I would almost meet my fate along those very corridors?


	2. The end of the world?

**Chapter 2: The end of the world?**

As I wandered through the darkness, I felt an unfamiliar presence, one which I had never felt before. I approached an unknown door, and the strange presence felt stronger than ever. I inspected the door closely and noticed faint markings like none I'd ever seen before. They seemed to be letters or words in a n unknown language. With a rush of fear shooting up my spine I shoved the door open to observe a huge, towering cylinder, with glowing markings like those on the door. A man sat in front of the cylinder, in an almost delusional state, as if mystified by the immense power flowing from this anomaly. He spoke deeply, "Who dares disturb this stillness?" I did not dare speak. As he swiveled round in his chair the face I saw was like none I'd ever seen before. An evil glow brewed in his eyes and I knew I wasn't welcome to this room. He glared at me then spoke. "This world, this pathetic world with all of its useless inhabitants polluting the seas and the skies. The world that was once created as a thing of beauty has been reduced to a haven of scum. With my help, the world shall be reborn as a thing of beauty once more, and I will do away with its parasites. I pity those humans, leading their pointless lives. One day they are born, and then they die. The circle of death that spirals, forever and can never be stopped. I shall just speed up the process and end the suffering of each and every one of them. You are lucky young one, as you shall be the first of many to meet your fate in the hands of Hikawa!" As he spoke these words I knew my time was over, but what did he mean; he must do away with the parasites of this world. I came to fear that I shall never know the answers to the questions, parading around in my head. In a rush of anger, the man who called himself Hikawa began to chant strange incantations, in an unrecognizable language, clutching a band wrapped around his wrist.

As he did this, the large cylinder began to glow with a blinding light and rotate, rapidly. I felt colossal power coming from it and before my eyes a strange, menacing creature appeared through the cylinder, looming over me. "You will be the first and last human to fall victim to a demon!" As Hikawa viciously yelled this at me I tried to run but I felt glued to the spot. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before this 'demon' unleashed its power on me. I thought this was the end. I thought to myself, "Goodbye brutal world!" To my utter shock and surprise the door swung open behind me only to reveal the whole reason I was in this mess…my teacher! Hikawa stopped dead on his mission to kill me; almost like he was afraid he would hurt her. "Call off your minion and spare her life! One child cannot ruin our plan; she will probably be killed during the ritual anyway!" My teacher, Ms. Yuko, was protecting me selflessly like she really cared for me. But I was just one of her many students. Why did she want to protect me?


	3. The conception

**Chapter 3: The Conception**

"Why do you care so much for this child? Go and prepare for the ceremony, I'll deal with her!" Replied Hikawa, in a sinister tone.

"If you do not spare her Iife I shall stop cooperating with you!" He stopped instantly, and the demon seemed to seep back into the cylinder. "Such a troublesome young maiden. As you wish, I shall spare the child's life, but be it on your head!" Ms. Yuko whispered into my ear, "Come to the school grounds where you shall witness the rebirth of the world." With a quick smile she disappeared along the corridor, into the darkness. Hikawa swiveled back round in his chair to reface the cylinder. "Leave me child! I wish to enjoy this stillness in peace!" I didn't have to be told twice. I was thinking about going and looking for my friends and telling them about Ms. Yuko and Hikawa, but something was pulling me towards the school grounds.

So I made haste and hurried back along the corridors towards the glimmer of light coming from the yard. As I was approaching the exit I paused to see in front of me a young boy and an old woman. They were staring at me with keen eyes. I heard the adolescent child mutter something into the old woman's ear. She took no time in replying, "Oh really young master? Well, we will have to wait and see" After a few seconds of gazing they disappeared into thin air through a bright burst of light. After seeing the demon and the glowing cylinder this didn't surprise me but there was something not right about those people. They seemed very suspicious and unfamiliar. Putting this behind me I cautiously carried on towards the yard.

To my glee I saw Ms. Yuko standing, staring, as if enchanted, into the sky. As I approached her, she began to speak: "Could you ever imagine the world at its birth. No life, no movement, just pure bliss. No creatures to infest it, no people to pollute it. Tonight, you shall witness the world returning to its state of bliss. The conception, the ending of the world in preparation for its rebirth. A natural wonder never been witnessed by humans, written about only in sacred documents. Tonight, we shall aid the world's death to prepare for its rebirth. Every human and creature on this land will die except those in this very school. You must have a strong will to do this. I feel no regret in what I have done, or am going to do. I am sorry you had no time to say goodbye."

There were no words in my head that I could speak. What was going to happen? Everyone was going to die and, possibly, deaths cold hands could grasp me as well. Ms. Yuko pointed into the sky. I looked at the point that she directed me to. As my heart was near to stopping, a ball of sparkling light merged above the school. The world seemed to stop and stand still.

Flashes of light and thunderclaps surrounded me. Bolts of black lightning shot from the glowing ball in the sky, enshrouding my home, and the rest of the world in complete darkness. The houses and buildings I once knew began to disintegrate, and parts of buildings were sucked up into the sky, fusing with the ball, making it bigger and bigger. As this lightning shot closer and closer to the school, my heart began to race. Calmly Ms. Yuko said, "I will always be there for you. I will guide you through the darkness. If I am not there, find me, and all shall be explained, all the question you have will be answered. This experience may indeed be more painful than death, but I believe in you. LIVE!"

As she spoke these words a flash of darkness engulfed the school as well as my heart and soul. The houses surrounding the school began to bend and arc inwards towards the bright light, levitating in the sky. As I watched, horrified through the blinding pain and sadness flowing through me, a intense flash of light sent me hurtling towards the floor.


	4. A special gift

**Chapter 4: A special Gift**

I awoke dazed and confused to see only the young boy and the woman staring at me. At a closer look, the old woman had a black veil covering her entire face, and she wore a dismal, long black gown. The boy, who stood holding her hand, looked only about 10 or so. He had long bleach blonde hair and wore a white suit. I couldn't see his eyes but I could feel him piercing my heart. He whispered into the old woman's ear. She began to speak in a croaky old voice, "My young master sees hope in you young one, and you have caught his eye. For this, I am to present you with a special gift."

As I blinked only momentarily they moved and were standing over me and the young boy was holding a bug like creature in his hand. "Please accept this powerful gift and use it wisely." The boy hung the bug only meters above my face. "This should only hurt for an instant." The moment she said that the boy dropped the creature onto my face. I jumped with shock but the woman restrained me. It crawled onto my eye and began to burrow. I could feel every movement with a series of agonizing rips and tears. It was almost as if a dagger was being shoved into my mind. "This is magatama," I heard her say, as she began to fade away into the darkness. "The essence of a demon, this will give you much strength." With that, the black light surrounded me until all was dark. I did not now whether I would wake or whether I would live to tell this tale. But there was no one there for the tale to be told to.

I awoke from my deep slumber dazed and confused. Many things rushed through my head; unanswered questions, unfamiliar faces and memories I'd rather forget. How I lost everyone I loved and cared about in only a matter of seconds. My emotions were all askew. I didn't know whether to be sad, angry or scared. In fact, all of these feelings were flowing through me. I looked at my hands and was utterly horrified by what I saw.

There were markings all up my arms, almost wrapped around my legs and my body, as if a huge snake had coiled around my body, into all of the little dents and crevices. They were glowing green, almost like the markings on the cylinder, and I sensed a similar power coming from them. It must have been the magatama's doing. My skirt still seemed to be intact, but my t-shirt was torn and ragged, barely conceiving my body. But that was the least of my worries at the time. I did not know whether to leave the safety of the empty room I was encased in. I got a strange feeling that I'd been in this room before, but the atmosphere felt different, it felt like there was great power surrounding me. I stood up and begin walking to the door, confused and distraught. As my trembling hand reached for the door, it hit me. I was in the school!

The room I was in was Ms. Yuko's classroom, but she was nowhere to be found. Then the thought sprung to mind that maybe my friends survived the chaos as they were in the school at the time. Only time would tell. I realized that while I was standing around, lost in my memories, everyone could be in terrible danger, and that maybe I was the only person to obtain the magatama from the boy and, that I was the only person destined to survive.


	5. Lost souls

**Chapter 5: Lost Souls**

I slowly began to stray away from my thoughts and concentrate solely on getting out of the school. As I gingerly began to turn the handle, I tried to draw up a map in my mind of how to reach the exit. I came to realize there was no point. The door creaked open and I poked my head round the corner to look up an unfamiliar corridor. As I turned my head in the opposite direction, I saw a glimmer of light. With a ray of hope shining down on me I began to walk cautiously towards the spot.

As it grew bigger and bigger, my morale was at an all time high. I was about to escape from this god forsaken place. As I moved in on my target, I could make out a figure of a person. It wasn't the exit but it could be Mat or Rhianna or maybe even Ms. Yuko! I began to walk at a quicker pace towards the person, but the light was still there. This person was enshrouded in a coloured light. I was only meters away when I realised this person was made of smoke and was floating inches off the ground. In the centre of the coloured smoke stood a small girl with a bow in her hair. I could faintly make out her face, and I realised that only the top half of her body was visible. She turned to face me and screamed, "Oh my god, a demon! Please don't eat me!" As I stared in amazement and horror, I had no time to reply before she vanished in a burst of smoke.

She called me a demon…the same thing that attacked me. Could I have possibly turned into such a monster? I was getting increasingly agitated about how little I knew about what happened, but I was also upset that the being wasn't either of my predictions. Could it have possibly been the remains of a human, slaughtered by 'the conception'?

As I approached another being, I calmly and kindly asked what he was. He replied, "Why should I talk to a demon, filthy creature, and how dare you talk to me!" I felt like I had never been so insulted in my life. As he saw the anger flickering in my eyes he cowered and said, "Sorry missy didn't mean to insult your pretty little demon face." I grinned at his attempt of flattery. He was obviously afraid of me, but why? "I'm a soul. We souls are the inhabitants of the vortex world, along with demons. We are the remains of fallen humans from the past. Where have you been all your life, hidden in a demon cave? Now will you go away and leave me be!" With that he disappeared just as the previous one had.

I stood for a moment thinking about what he said. He called this place the vortex world. Could it be humanly possible that my home city fused into a single world. A small tear merged in the corner of my eye as the reality of the situation sunk in. I lost everyone I loved and cared for. I may be one of the last surviving humans.

It was pointless me fretting over the past, it cannot be changed. What is done is done. I carried on walking along the endless corridor until I reached a familiar object… the elevator! I approached the elevator with returning hope. Ms. Yuko's classroom was on the second floor, I just needed to go down a few floors and I'd be out of here. As I went to press the button to call the elevator I felt immense power oozing from the vent beneath the doors. I knew there was danger ahead, but it was the only way I would escape. I pressed the button and on that very moment the doors swung opened and I was pulled straight inside, towards a blinding light.


	6. Another world

**Chapter 6: Another World**

As I regained my eye sight I found myself in a strange building. The walls were moving, as though they were breathing and there were thin rays of red light flowing through the floor beneath my feet and soaring through the ceiling above my head. The power I had felt from the moment I awoke felt the same as the power surrounding me. I stepped a few feet forward, away from the door which had opened the gate to a strange and unknown realm. I could have turned back at any given moment, but my curiosity drove me to carry on.

My heart began beating rapidly, faster than it ever had before, as a strange sensation rose from the tips of my toes up, and around my body, as if it was circulating through my veins, congealing my blood. It was a sensation I had never experienced before, and one that I did not wish to experience again.

I looked down to find myself submerged to my thighs in a translucent, red liquid. Unlike most liquids, it didn't feel wet or cold, but quite warm and it seemed to send strength and power coursing through my body. I didn't know whether to step back onto land or carry on. The feeling I was getting was strange but somehow nice. It felt like a hunger inside of me was being calmed and a thirst being quenched.

I decided to carry on through the dry river until a sudden burst of light blinded me momentarily. I staggered for an instant, afraid that I might fall, but the light subsided before I had the chance. The people I saw before me looked so familiar yet so different. I saw an old man in a wheelchair with intense white hair and eyes that seemed to stare deep within mine. Behind the chair stood a young woman covered in a long black gown, with her face enshrouded in a black veil. I heard her voice echo in my mind. "Good, we were worried that you may have been too weak to control your new power and survive this onslaught. I obviously misjudged you. Now, show us that your power has not been put to waste. Show us the power of a demon!! Oh, and don't disappoint us by dieing."

There were so many questions I had to ask these people like, "Where am I?" or "Have you seen my friends?" or better yet "Am I dreaming?" but the reality was clear to me. This wasn't a dream, more like a living nightmare. Before I had the chance o say a word the twosome disappeared in yet another dazzling flash of light. What did they mean by, "Show us the power of a demon?" Were they testing me is some way, or are the tests yet to begin. I was about to find out very soon.

So this was the new world, the Nirvana of stillness that Hikawa planned to create. A world where people were tested according to their strength. A world where power flowed through the cracks in every building and the body of every being. This was not a world I wished to be a part of, but I guess I had no choice. It was time to accept the reality that I was stuck and that everyone was gone, both the people I loved and the people that loved me, and I saw it happen through my very eyes, the world being destroyed. I hoped for a moment that maybe Mat and Riana had survived, but chances were slim.


End file.
